


Magick Inc.

by ShadowWolf1984



Series: Magick Inc. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolf1984/pseuds/ShadowWolf1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story idea that's been rattling around in my head for a long time that I'm finally deciding to put to paper. This is mainly just a rough idea of a story that is under construction at the moment. Not sure when it will be up, but would like to get the opinions of the community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magick Inc.

~(O0o-Magick Inc.-o0O)~  
~(O0o-Harry Potter/Dresden Files Crossover-o0O)~

For those curious unfortunately this story won't be up for a while since I'm currently in the process of researching and writing this story and I prefer to have all or most of the story done before posting. However I wanted to get this idea out there and gauge people's reactions. Hell I may even inspire someone to write their own version of this idea. So this is the basic story idea I have running through my head at the moment.

Story Idea:

Title: Magick Inc.

Pairing: Harry Potter X Molly Carpenter X Nymphadora Tonks

Simple Summary: Harry escapes his relatives, ends up in Chicago and is taken under the wing of the only wizard in the phonebook, Harry Dresden. He joins Dresden on his cases until the fateful night his name comes out of a flaming goblet.

Universes: Potter-verse combined with the Dresden-verse. Obviously will be AU and some characters will be OOC.

OOC Tidbits:

Harry P. will have a thing for Steampunk. (Honestly just think this will be fun, plus I'm a big fan of the genre and culture.)

Harry P. will be a fair bit smarter than in canon. Not saying he was dumb in canon, but he usually bowed out to Hermione in most cases.

Harry P. will be older. (I’m hopeful that I can make this believable and not simply say he was born earlier)

Harry P. will mainly use magic from the Dresden-verse "physics" with ideas from other sources (American Comics, Games, etc.)

Bashing: I will try to not bash characters, but it is possible to happen to some extent.

POV: This story will be a First Person POV from Harry Potter's perspective.

Pacing: The first few chapters will set up Harry P. after he already has made it to Chicago and is living with Dresden. The next chapters until the start of Dead Beat will mainly be Harry P's journal entries and some one-shot short stories to set up character development. If I was to go through every book it would not only take forever it would also be really slow in the story since Harry P. won't have a huge role until Dead Beat.

Recommendation: I would suggest at least reading up to Dead Beat and Goblet of Fire respectfully so you can understand some references made that may not be explained in detail. I will be posting this as soon as I’m able, but if anyone has any suggestions I’d be open to them. The final product will be posted in Harry Potter/Dresden Files crossovers.

If you can please read and review, tell me what you think. Suggestions will be responded to ASAP. No flames please. If you want to take this idea and run with it be my guest and just give a shout out to me so people can see where it came from. Thanks for your time hope to have this up sometime in the near future.


End file.
